Deserve for Happy end
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: after "help me" trying to become real couple, making relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Deserve for Happy end**

_I wrote about Huddy last sceane but I changed their dialog, please don't be cruel to me, english is not my first language I just like to write especially about Huddy_

House was sitting on bathroom floor with vicodine bottle in his hand, he felt him shaking, his eyes become wet, he was so afraid to came back on drugs, but now he have nothing in his life, so why he should feel pain for nothing, he have nothing for what he should drop drugs. Wilson moved on, Cuddy moved on, and he left alone, he have nothing who would care, who would fill his life. He believed that without drugs he could have better life, maybe he even could have Cuddy, feel better, but he have nothing, his life won't become better, he doesn't have Cuddy, and it seems he will never could be with her.

House closed his eyes for second. He lost her, lost her forever, she is...getting married. He never felt so lonely , never felt so desperate, so hurt. He was trying to forget her, but how he could, he love her, it's not easy to forget someone you love, you love for so long time. How he could forget her when he seeing her every day, when he see her smile, her eyes.... he love everything in her. How he could forger her, stop loving her , how...?

He closed his eyes again, House opened vicodine bottle, his leg...he felt this horrible pain again, why he can't came back on drugs when his leg hurt so much. His leg....does he really think what he said for Hanna? That's true, that his leg made him worse person, that he is feeling such unworthy pain, which cause him being alone. But he is guilty too of being alone. He said, he likes being alone, but does he? Hewish to be with Cuddy, he wish to came back his friend...he even lost his only friend Wilson, he moved on...

He looked at his hand, at those two pills in his hand. He felt him shaking again, pain filed his eyes with tears. Take it or not ...? Pills would let to forget pain, to forget Cuddy, or maybe to make her hallucination, pills which made him worse person, pills - peace of heaven and road to hell.

He focused at his hand, at those pills, his hand shaking, but his life already suck.... but God decided that he finally deserve for something better, he send his a saver . He heard the steps, turned his head and sow...her.

He freeze , on his bathroom doorframe stand Cuddy. Still in her purple medicine uniform, pony tail, smelling of dusts. To see her in that horrible moment was unbelievable, she showed like angel, his saver. But he still remember that she moved on, still with Lucas, remember her yelling on him, remember her words " I don't love you", remember her eyes, maybe she even hate him.

-" Came for saving me from drugs?", his voice still shake, but he looked away and concentrate his brave. "- No..., it's your choice if you want to came back on drugs", he voice sound strong, unfriendly, seems she really doesn't care. "- Okay..", his voice still sound weak, he couldn't hide his disappointment, he really hoped that she is his saver. He looked at his hand again, strange but his wish to came back on drugs still decreased. "- Just so you know, I'm finding it hard to see the downside", he looked down again to his hand and pills. He wasn't sure, does he want her to leave, or to stay, stay for what? He doesn't feel brave enough to look at her. After her yelling he felt stupid that he love her and she hate him.

"- You need to re-bandage your shoulder.", she shook her head, and came inside the bathroom, her move seemed distrustful, she was looking at floors, then stand by wall and came back her eyes on him. "- You still know that I'm doctor too and I can do it by myself. So I guess Forman sent you", he looked down again, he can't manage her eyes, but in surprise she can. He felt uncomfortable to talk to her, to be around her, he have to forget her and looking at her won't help. But she can look at him, can be around him, she doesn't love him, maybe she even can't stand him, so to look into his eyes won't bother her. "-You can't re-bandage just with one hand, and I haven't met Forman today." She was looking straight to him but after eyes met he looked down again. He was searching for words, he doesn't know how to talk to her, when one moment she is yelling at him, and other moment she is acting so helpful. "- My medicine chest is on shelf's top.", he looked at her for a second and looked down again, now he felt even guilty, she came to help, and he is acting so unfriendly.

But she stay still, no move, like she was expecting for different answer, or maybe she wanted to say something else. "- I want to sorry about yelling.." ,she wanted to say something more but House stopped her , "- Don't be...You was right." He looked down feeling so pregnable.

Cuddy seemed feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly she looked down again, it supposed to be something huge. "- Lucas..", she said in low voice like she felt guilty, maybe she want to say something hurtful. "- Don't..", he gave her serious look to stop her."- No matter what you want to say, just don't.", he looked down again hopping that his look would be enough her to understand. "- But I just..", her voice was shaking, she couldn't understand why he doesn't want to listen to her. "- Don't , it's doesn't matter, whatever you want to say it won't made me feel better." He was looking at her with watery eyes and she felt so guilty of it. She hate herself of made him to suffer. He is jerk but even he doesn't deserve this.

"- I love you", she said in low soft voice, but he react different , "- Stop it.. I said that nothing what you would say couldn't make me feel better", he stopped for a second but not letting her to speak again. He just took deep breath and looked at her serious , "-That you love me but still staying with Lucas makes me feel even worse...Love means nothing when you not sharing." He looked down scaring to meet her eyes, he wasn't sure how she can react, maybe she will leave, maybe start crying or maybe she won't do anything.

She listened him frozen, hold her breath and locked in his eyes until he finally looked away, she didn't expect answer like this, but what else he could say, she said that she doesn't love and she does in same night, just couple hours distance.

"- Why do you think I'm staying with men I doesn't love?", she said in low voice looking at him and waiting to meet his eyes. "- Same reason you started", their eyes met, she could see desperate in his eyes but he was still forcing himself to talk. He wasn't sure why he decided to explain his theory, but there was no reason why he shouldn't. "- You need stability in your life, you need to act responsible, you are mother now, you have to think what the best for her. You want to feel lovable, you want to have men close to you, who would wait for you every day after work, who would help you with Rachel, who will support you, who won't hurt you.", he stopped for a second to take deep breath, "- And we both know that I'm not like that.." He finally looked down after this long eye contact. He couldn't manage her eyes anymore, with every word he said he felt worse and worse, feeling how pain and desperate coming back. When he look at her again his eyes was watery again, he squeezed pills in hand and look away again.

"- I guess you are right, but there is one problem", she stopped until their eyes met again, "- I ended it", he froze feeling speechless, doesn't know how to react, what to say, "- I left Lucas before coming there,.. I couldn't live like this anymore,..being with one men and thinking about other", she compress her lips, her eyes become watery, "- I just need to know if you and I can work", she look at him with hope, waiting his answer desperately, he look away, "- You think I can fix myself?", he took deep breath and look at her again waiting for answer. She shook her head, he looked so sad with those watery eyes, maybe he think that she made mistake leaving Lucas. She wanted him to stand up, to make a move, to do something, to show that he want to be with her, to kiss her.

They was looking at each other and her eyes become more and more watery, "- I don't know...all I know is just I love you", she stopped for a second to hold tears, "- I know I shouldn't.., but I can't help it ,and I need to try", her voice start shaking more and more, she almost could talk "- We need to try..", she compress her lips again, she felt so desperate, what she would do if he won't respond, if he won't make move.

He saw her watery eyes and couldn't stay still anymore, the woman he love, love him too and she want to give him a chance, chance to become happy, chance to love and be loved. He felt his pulse raising, his breath becoming more frequent . He extend his hand to her and she helped him to stand up. One step and he stand so close to her that he could hear her heart beating . His hands start shaking of wish to hold her, Their eyes locked, he took deep breath and start bending to her until he felt her breath, they closed their eyes and finally their lips met.

Sweet, soft and tasty kiss, like touching the sky, she lost in his lips, in his taste in his hands, felt like time stopped, like she start rising from ground. And suddenly he stopped the kiss, she couldn't say how long it was, but definitely too short. They opened their eyes and she saw scare and confuse in his eyes, what's wrong?, he look at her questioning, "- How do I know, I'm not hallucinating?", she doesn't know, but in his hallucination last year, they had moment in bathroom, she stopped him from taking drugs, and now he felt confuse, does he could hallucinate this conversation.

The smile came back to her face, she felt huge release, "- It could be possible if just you took a pill.", her voice sound too serious so he look at his hand, and he saw...two pills, same two pill. He didn't took it. "- Nope..", his eyes came back on her and she start smiling, "- Then I think we're okay", she said in low voice and start smiling widely, her beautiful smile melt his scared face, big release start him smiling. He was looking at the most beautiful smile in the world, at eyes deeper than ocean, at woman he love more than anything. He felt so happy like never before, couldn't believe that he is so lucky.

Woman he love was standing there close to him, in his hands and finally he could kiss her, HE COULD KISS HER. He took deep breath and blend again to kiss her, he closed his eyes and their lips met again, again he could feel this taste, taste like nothing else, taste of her soft lips.

His hands start shaking ,but now it was shaking differently, not cause pain, not cause afraid, but cause full happiness. He felt soft skin, her hand was barely touching his, he took her hand in his and hold, they squeezed soft palms and their fingers crossed. It wasn't simple kiss, it wasn't anything like one night stand, their hands mean more, them holding hands means the start, means THEM, means love, means relationship.

_Next chapter would be how I imagine what could happened after that_


	2. Chapter 2

_What happened after kiss. (sorry for short chapter)_

House was kissing her softly, very very softly, like she would be porcelain, he was afraid to ruin it, he scared to hold her tighter, scared to kiss passionately. He just enjoyed of that taste, enjoyed of her lips, but with every kiss he felt himself stopping less and less, with every taste of her lips he felt that he can't resist anymore.

His put his right hand on her back and start holding her tighter and tighter, taking her closer and closer. He felt her start melting in his hands and he totally lost in her, he start kiss deeper and deeper with still not enough of her, he wish more and more. And when they opened their mouth kiss become uncontrolled passion, now they tasted not just soft lips but even their tongs, their wet taste, taste better than anything, taste they wanted to feel for long time, taste they never could forget, taste which never be enough.

He felt her hand squeezing his chest, first just softly but later tighter and tighter. He tried to ignore it, cause he doesn't want to stop, but later squeeze was so tight that he felt like she is pushing him away. It was hard to believe in it cause she respond in his passion kiss, but he start afraid that he is forcing her. He tried hard to focus and broke the kiss, gosh it was so hard, he doesn't wanted to let her go.

He broke the kiss but still stood with close eyes very close to her trying not to kiss her again. He took deep breath and finally forced himself to open his eyes. She was standing there, close to him, in his tight hold, so beautiful.

"- What's wrong? ", her voice was low and soft, she was almost smiling, no way that he doesn't want to kiss her, she even couldn't think about that option, it have to be something else.

"- Your hand..", he gave her look that she could understand his mind, "-You want me to stop?", his voice wasn't sad or angry, just questioning, low and calm. Now he was looking at her like at his girlfriend, at his lover, so his voice tone changed, just natural become caring and lovely.

She smiled, how he even could think like that,"- No...no", she said in low voice and moved her hand on his shoulder, on dusty leather jacket. "- That's better?", she said with wide smile still sinking in his blue ocean eyes.

He get smiled at her and start blending again, their eyes locked at each other, they was sinking in each other eyes until their lips was so close that they could feel warm rising from lips. Then they closed their eyes again, ready to feel that taste again.

They joined in kiss, first soft like before but with every second deeper and hotter, he start make it more and more passionate until he felt her hand moving from his shoulder to his chest. She pushed him away first softly but later without respond much tighter. "- Now, you are really pushing me way", he opened his eyes quickly giving her confused and questioning look.

"- Sorry...", she said with small smile so with huge misunderstood he start blending again. "- Stop..", she closed her eyes knowing that he doesn't understand . She bite her lip and smiled half lips like asking for apologise. She loved his kiss, she really does, but can't have sex with him, not yet. If he would agree just kissing it would be great, but she knew very well that it won't be enough for him. He was kissing her passionately so it's just time question until his erection start growing.

She was waiting for his answer but he felt speechless, he just stood studying her face, looking for explanation. What he did wrong, he felt she wanted his kiss, her eyes showed her love, but still she stopped him.

"- Can we.. not to rush...please just wait", her voice was low asking to understand, she was smiling but sill avoiding his eyes. And his eyes looked at her asking to explain, his big blue eyes looked like sad baby's and she felt so guilty.

"-I left Lucas just an hour ago, this night was very tight, I'm feeling distressed, confused", she was waiting for his comprehension with huge afraid to lose him. But now both of them doesn't want to destroy it. He took deep breath and nodded with closed and quickly opened his eyes.

„- Can you give me some time?", she asked carefully with small smile, she studied his face and noticed his face becoming lighter. "- I was waiting so long time, I think I could wait for little more.", he smiled at her and her face become light like sun.

They was looking at each other and she felt like he want to kiss her again, "- You still need to re-bandage your shoulder ", she had to distract him. "- Okay..", he start smiling widely, it was so strange to act normal after what just happened. "- Bring me medicine chest, I will take care of tub, you need to wash .", she smiled but he didn't moved, he was still locked in her eyes, "- Go", she give him serious look to distract him, but just after long moment he finally let her go.

She shook her hand releasing his fingers from hold and pushed him softly to make him to move. He frown his face in his funny way and limped away to his room. She watch him leaving with wide smile, then shook her head and start tidying bathroom, in tub was broken mirror, on floor was pills. She smiled, she was so happy that he decided not to take them, she said that it is his choice but she doesn't know what she would do if he would took it. With hurtful leg he was limping very slowly so until he came back with bandages she was already tidied everything and now water was filling the tub.

"- Sorry I took it so long, bandages was in my bedroom's shelf.", he give her small smile and she came closer. "- Take a sit", she showed him a chair which she brought in bathroom. When he sit she helped him to took his jacket of, he gave her nasty smile, he liked her taking of his clothes, "- Take off your t-shirts.", she gave him serious look cause his eyes showed his nasty minds. He felt attract to her, so how he could not dream about nasty things with her. "- You need to help me,.. my shoulder hurt", he made funny face of pretending pain and she couldn't stop smiling. "- Okay...but it's not so difficult, you could do it by yourself", she become more serious but he couldn't stop smiling, he felt so happy of such as little thing.

She turned water in sink and start cleaning his wound, she was very carefully, she knew that he can be in pain. He was studying her face while she was cleaning dust from wound, then sterilising it and finally made new bandage. He was looking at her with wide smile, she was so beautiful. He still couldn't believe seeing her there, caring of him, ready for relationship, letting to kiss.

"- Thank you doctor", they smiled at each other, "- But it was useless, bandage will fall down after my tub", he gave her nasty smile, she will have to re-bandage him again. But her face become serious, "-Well, you have to be careful, cause...I need to go now", she bite her lip knowing that he won't be happy about it. And she was right, cause in second his face changed completely, he froze, his eyes showed misunderstood.

"- Sorry, but I left Rachel with nanny and I'm very tired, I need to rest", she was looking at him waiting for his understood, she knew that it won't be easy him to deal with Rachel in her life.

He closed his eyes for a second, his face was so sad. After their kiss and her confess of loving him, he wanted to be with her, he doesn't want to let her go, he was still afraid to lose her. He doesn't want waste time anymore.

"- Look at me", she touched his face softly and caress his cheek, until their eyes met, "- We are ok,.. we still could have a lot of chances", she smiled at him lovely, and his face melt. How he could feel angry at such as beautiful smile.

"- Okay,.. but meet you later." She nodded with wide smile, give him sweet kiss, said goodbye and left. He stood some minutes not moving, just smiling, he still couldn't believe in his luck. He felt happy, finally happy after so long time.

_wait for more..._


	3. Chapter 3

When she left he came back to bathroom, his tub should be ready now. He took of his dirty clothes and sit in tub. It felt so good, after hard day he was very tired, all muscles needed for relax, and when he relaxed in tub he felt how all his muscles get relaxed in hot water, it was such contrast that even hurt.

He felt so relaxed and his mind start flying, he remember all that night, it was one of the most hardest night. That destroyed building, story with Hannah and all emotional conversation with Cuddy and unexpected end.

His minds focused on Cuddy. What else, all those month he could think just about her and now when he finally have her, he is thinking about her even more. About her smile, most beautiful smile, about her eyes, amazing blue-grey eyes, about her kiss, most delicious kiss ever. He still couldn't believe that is true, that he really kissed her, that they are finally together, that she really saved him from drugs.

DRUGS. He remember how he really thought of coming back on vicodine, but she helped him, and he trough pills on floor, he choose her. On floor. He took deep breath and looked down on floors, he was searching with fear, feeling how his body shaking of mind about those pills.

It's gone. Cuddy. She took care about it. God, Cuddy is amazing.

He thought that he will start thinking about Cuddy again relaxing in tub, but unfortunately those minds about drugs caused other minds. Hannah.

House closed his eyes of pain. He saw her face again, face of young woman before death. She died no matter that he done everything right. Actually Hannah is not the most important, most important is the fact, that he done everything right but she still died.

House closed his eyes and shook his head, he need to forget it. Those minds could cause minds about drugs. Now he have to think about good things, about Cuddy and his happy life with her. He still wasn't sure about that happy life, he is the same person, he still could ruin this relationship even with perfect woman for him. He was afraid about losing her, he couldn't ever forget himself if he would ruin it, if he would lose her, or hurt her.

He shook his head again. Stop it. He need start think about it optimistically and maybe then everything will be ok. He closed his eyes and relaxed in warm water.

After tub he was relaxed but still tired, he needed to get some sleep. He was so tired and physical and emotional that he sink in dream right after he put his head on pillow. And dream was wonderful, it was about Cuddy and their life together, best dream he could had.

After 4hours of sleeping he awaked still in his dream's mood. Yesterday was very hard day so guess nobody could blame him if he won't go to work today. Even Cuddy, how she could ask him to work after so emotional day.

After he took a shower he start eating breakfast when start raining. He was looking throw window and his minds came back on Cuddy. He wanted to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. If he would go to visit her to work she could force him to work.

Suddenly he smiled to himself, maybe she took day of. She could be too tired to work too. He quickly found his phone and called her. He dial her home number, he waited until she pick up in calm face, but when he heard a voice he couldn't help but smiled widely.

"- Hello", her voice was low and soft, it sound like music for his ears. "- Looks like dean of medicine is not going to work. Are you not afraid that your dearest hospital could become like yesterday's building?", she recognised his specific voice and sarcastically jokes, "- House", she said in low voice couldn't help but smiled widely, off coarse phone couldn't express her face. "- Did you recognised me from my sexy voice?", he couldn't not to make a joke. She start laughing silently for herself but he still could heard her, "- I think you are not in work too." She wanted to respond differently, but it could be strange to talk about them on phone. "- You see I call cause I have one problem...", his voice supposed sound with hidden mind, but all she heard was "problem", she start thinking that maybe something happened, "- Problem? What is it?", her voice sound so caring and he couldn't stop smiling about it, "- No, don't worry. It's just I saw such dream..", his voice was soft and low, "- Dream..?", she disappointed, she thought that is something serious but House is like always, joking. "- It's serious, I am very concerned. You see that dream was unusual, I'm scared that I could be done bad things last night,...Cuddy...I'm sacred that I came back on drugs...I had hallucinations again...about you...that we kissed..", his voice sound very serious, but she couldn't stop laughing, she start laughing enough loud him to hear clearly. "- Cuddy, I'm serious, I don't want to came back to Mayfield..", she stopped laughing trying to be serious. "- House,...you are not hallucinating...", he start smiling widely for himself, "- You mean it actually happened..? How I could be sure?", he hopped to get some good offers from her, "- How about you arrive to my house", he couldn't stop smiling, that was exactly he wanted. "-You want me to drive in rain?", she couldn't believed what he said, "-Ok sugar boy, good luck with those hallucinations..", she was still smiling, she knew that he will still came, "- Oh... ok , ok..I will be in 15 minutes..", "- Okay".

Right after they switch off their phones they both started preparing for meeting. Both very excited to see each other and to kiss again. Both get changed, she doesn't wanted to be in old sweater, he used to see her in sexy clothes, so at least she could wear casual but good fitting, something who still would show her nice body. He was still in his robe, so he quickly changed in his usual, casual clothes. He was rushing so he didn't care how he would look. He took his new cane, cause his old one left in catastrophe place last night. He took and his dirty leather jacket, but when he drove in rain, water cleaned all dusts.

He was driving very fast, but he still arrived just about 15 minutes later. When he stopped near her hose he quickly came to her door, but when he needed to knock he froze. He was nervous about their met after last night, could he kiss her just after enter the door or he should wait for right moment.

He took deep breath and knocked, after few seconds doors opened. "- Hay", she smiling nice so he needed some time to focus himself to respond, "- Hay", she opened doors wider to let him in. They both felt little bit weird, he knew that he should do first move, but pituitary he didn't trust himself. After few seconds he realised that it's too long, he took deep breath and stepped very close but unfortunately phone ring stopped them.

"- Sorry, It have to be from work, I need to pick up.", she smiled and walked to kitchen, where she left her phone. "- Feel yourself comfortable", she screamed from kitchen before answer the phone.

He get smiled, phone saved from uncomfortable situation. He took of his jacket and put it on hall-stand. He stood there for a while but she still didn't came back, so he went to search for her. She stood in kitchen face to window still talking on phone, she couldn't see him coming so he came closer and leaned against a wall.

He couldn't hear what about she is talking so he start studying her outfit. She looked different that he used to see, she wore in casual clothes, but he couldn't said that she look worse. Not at all. She wore close- fitting jeans, whose emphasize her resilient butt and nice legs. On top she wore white t-shirts, whose emphasize her breast and made her younger, she looked like student. Her hair was bulk and curly, what he loved the most. When she start dating Lucas she start straightening her hair, and he hated it.

He enjoyed nice view few minutes until she finished talking and turned around to him. "- Sorry, seems some troubles in clinic...", she was smiling sweetly and he couldn't help but smiled back, "-Hospital can stand even one day without you.", she laughed silently and he couldn't took his eyes of her. "- Want something to drink ..?", she felt uncomfortable when he was staring leaning by wall. "- First I need to do something ", he start walking to her, "- What?", she had few minds but she wasn't sure, "-To check one thing", he walked closer and closer, "-What kind thing ?", she start catching his minds so she couldn't stop smiling, "- Can I do this", he said when he was incredible close, she was about to respond but he quickly put his hand on her waist and kissed her softly.

She quickly respond and they enjoyed softly and tasty kisses. They wasn't about to do nasty things now, so after few moment of pleasure they broke the kiss, but still stood very close with his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder.

"- I guess it means that you can...", she smiled looking in his blue eyes. "- So how about that drink?" he smiled back trying to stay conscious and not to sink in her eyes. "- Yeah..drink..", she shook her head to came back to earth. "- I think I have some beer, if it's not too early, and... coffee, tea, and orange juice." She said releasing herself from his hand and coming to fridge side. "- Coffee would be great, I haven't finished my breakfast", she couldn't stop but smiled widely, he smiled back knowing that she figured out why he couldn't finish his breakfast.

He was watching her preparing coffee when he saw Rachel's photo on wall, he remembered her baby, "- Where is Rachel? I hope you won't send her to horrible neighbour just cause I came. I won't eat her." She smiled giving him cup, "- She is with my sister, she came when she heard about my engagement. She said that I need to take a day for myself, so she will care of her for all day ", he couldn't stop smiling, "- So...it means that we won't be disturbed in our first day of together..", she smiled back and he kissed her again.

_Huddy sex in next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally chapter with Huddy sex, but it's not detailled, so I'm sorry for your dissapoint. long chapter, hope you like it_

He kissed her very sweetly and she couldn't stop herself, she loved his kisses, so tasty and softy, she didn't have any minds about trying to resist but she also didn't wanted to have sex right now. She wanted that it would be special, maybe romantic as it possible with House. Off course with him everything would be special, but she wanted to wait , not much, she couldn't wait long time, just maybe at least till the night, that would be dark outside, cause now it was just afternoon.

They enjoyed in kisses, not rushing things, kisses was slowly but very tasty. His right hand hold her waist and her both hands rested on his chest and shoulder. It seemed that time stopped and they both couldn't said how long they where kissing, but after those all years waiting it wasn't matter.

She would continuing this pleasure but she felt his left hand raising to hold her too and she quickly pushed him away. He froze, it was so in expectable that he even scared, his face mimic showed his huge misunderstanding.

"- Be careful with that cup", she finally answered after she catch her breath. The moment between stopping kiss and her answer was very short, but it was enough him to think about 100things to get 100emotions. Somehow in those pleasure kisses she remember coffee cup she give him, and when he start rising his hand she just freaked out that he could split hot coffee on her back.

"-Cup...right, hot coffee." He was still in shock, those two feelings, kissing her and scared when she pushed him, now become one very weird emotion."-You know, you could said about cup and in somehow different way. You scared me, I could split it anyway from that hard push." They was looking at each other little bit confused, it was very weird situation. Too strange to kiss again.

"- I'm sorry.", she caress his hand softly scared to make other move. "- so...about this day...what would you like to do..in our first day together, how you called it." She smiled at him lovely trying to get his apologise and to get back that magical atmosphere between them.

She took a glass of orange juice and went to room and sit on couch, she hopped he will follow her, and off course he did. He sit on couch too but leaving distance between them. It wasn't long distant but she wanted that distance won't be at all, not even very little one.

He put his coffee cup on table and turned to her, his face showed strange unreadable emotions. She moved closer and softly caress his cheek, "- I'm sorry,...Greg , are you mad at me?", her face showed her care and confusion, her fear to lose him so quickly. If he won't be respond she could swear she would start crying.

"-No...I'm not mad.." he closed his eyes on pleasure, her hand was softly, her skin just like silk. "- How I could be mad on you?" he asked in low soft voice, and she felt huge release. He put his hand on her back and softly caressed, she leaned to him and give him the most softest and most sweetest kiss. When they opened their eyes again, they felt that magical moment between them again and both smiled widely.

"- Want to watch some TV ?" actually they both didn't wanted, but that couch was very comfortable, "-Sure", he turned on animal channel and they both get relaxed on soft cough in each other hand. He hold her tight but softly bringing her even closer, she put her head on his chest. It was so comfortable and lovely, they more enjoyed of each other and not really noticed what TV showed.

They sit there on cough in each other hands lost in time, TV showed some animals life and it didn't distract them at all, actually even relaxed. They would be like this for very long time, but unfortunately House stopped it.

"- Ouch...", Cuddy froze, she was so relaxed in their moment so this sound even scared her. "-Sorry, just if you could move your head, that would be great.." he didn't wanted to stop it special, but her head was on his wound and it hurt. "- O... sorry", she just realised where her head was, "- We need to re-bandage you, maybe you could take some ibuprofen too", she softly caressed his shoulder. "- No need, old bandage is still fine, just replace your head", he didn't wanted to move from their comfy sit.

But it was too late. She stood up and left to kitchen to bring her medicine chest, some bandages and ibuprofen. "- If you wanted to take my shirts of you just could asked." He smiled at her nasty but she resisted not to respond and she started to prepare bandage. "-Actually I could re-bandage you and with your shirts on,... like yesterday.", she give him small smile and start her work.

House took ibuprofen and swallowed with his coffee. She couldn't saw how many pills he took, but she didn't care, she knew that his leg hurt, and his wound. Ibuprofen is not drug and House wasn't ibuprofen's fan, so somehow she trusted him.

"- Doctor finished her work", she finished re-bandaging and smiled widely at him, "-Well actually you are not doctor, you are administrator", his natural jokes and sarcasm still win, "-House..", she stare at him with serious voice even angry. "- But you still know those stuff..", he said in lower voice regretting of his words, "-House..", she still felt angry, she knew that he won't change but he could even try to stop himself, at least in front of her.

"-Sorry, I didn't knew that you take it so personal." he smiled nicely hoping for apologise. Looks like that game between them haven't changed. She smiled back couldn't be angry anymore, now when they are together she felt such happy about them that she could even forget his bastard actions.

"- House, I love you who you are, but please try not to be yourself at least today", she smiled lovely that her words won't hurt him or change something between them. "- House..? you know I would like much more if we will start saying our first names." House" sounds like you are still my boss", he smiled half lips and caress her hand showing their relationship start.

"- Sure Greg, I would like it too." She smiled nicely and their eyes locked. "- But at work, I'm still your boss , so call me Cuddy, not Lisa, not Cuddles." She shook her head that she could look serious, not sunk in his eyes. "- Fine..", he said in disappointed voice, "- Now, came back here..", he showed his chest and hands, and she laid on him with pleasure.

He hold her tight in his arms, softly caressing her arms and back, she wanted to thank for this comfy and warm hold with kiss, but when her softly lips touched his, he couldn't lose that taste. He caught her lips holding her tighter and tighter bringing as close as possible. She answered with deeper kiss and he finally lost in her.

With every kiss more and more passionately. His one hand hold her very tight not letting to escape, and other hand start caressing her arm, back, ass, legs, up and down, slowly and softly. He liked her body very much , but he wanted more, her skin. His hand caressed her back and start slowly moving under her shirts. His hand was very gentle, touching with soft palm and fingertips, and he wanted to enjoy of her silky skin.

She enjoyed his kisses, his hold, his arms, his touch. Her hand start caressing his chest, she could feel his solid body under his shirts, cloth was so thin that she could feel his muscles, few hairs on chest and sensitive nipple.

Her other hand was caressing his neck, later moved up on his head, her fingers lost in his short hair, fingertips caressed his scalp pulling him to even more passionate kiss. There was everything, softly lips, wet and lively tongue, amazing , very tasty kisses.

He felt that she is enjoying of him as much as he is. He pulled her down on coach and his body pressed hers. Now his hand could caress her body in different places, her breasts, belly and leg, she bend her leg and her feet start caressing his leg. He moved his hand under her shirts again, but now he could felt her softly belly, later his hand moved up until found her breast.

She didn't mind, actually his hand knew what to do, she was already lost in that passion, she didn't wanted him to stop, she didn't wanted to lose his hands, his hold, his kisses. She felt how his hand start moving under her back and suddenly his fingers unlocked her bra. She smiled between kisses catching breath.

"- Maybe we should think about moving to bedroom..", she whispered starting kissing his ear. "-Are you sure, you ready?", he whispered back kissing her neck."-He is ready.." she said laughing silently. House smiled back when he noticed his growing erection."- Cause... I love you", "-I love you too".

They spend just few minutes more until they could force themselves to move from couch. They start moving slowly to bedroom not stopping kissing. Until they reached bedroom he hit her few times to a wall to rest his leg, it didn't hurt very much but her weight didn't helped.

Finally they reached the bedroom and House pushed her on bed. They start kissing passionately again, now kissing not just lips, but each other's bodies and started to undress each other, taking shirts off and unbuttoning jeans. Finally without clothes they could lie under the cover to make love.

And they did. Passionate expression of 20 years love. They loved each other many years, and they wanted each other so badly. Finally after long time waiting they reached their decision.

After one and a half hour expressing love they decided to came back to kitchen. House felt very hungry. Cuddy start searching what prepare to eat, but her fridge was almost empty, cause she was ready to move in her new house with Lucas.

"- Sorry Greg, but I don't know what to made", he rolled his eyes, he felt very hungry, but what he could expect, he knew that Lisa is vegetarian. "-I guess I can't hope what you would have meat?", he didn't wait her answer, he knew the truth. "-Well you still have to prepare something, I could do by myself, but I can't cook vegetarian food, and it's your kitchen." She just smiled widely and start cooking.

House waited sitting and watching at her. It was beautiful view. He never had dinner with her, never enjoyed moment like this. He was happy having someone close, someone with who you could share your life, your mode of life.

When she finished she served food on table and he shocked, his face showed his confusion, "-Soup?", she smiled of his reaction, "- Spaghetti soup, I promise, you will love it", she smiled and start eating. "-Woman, men need to eat, I need energy, power. I'm not a love machine", she start laughing, "-And how much have you eat this morning?", she said smiling remembered their game 20 minutes ago. "- Obviously not enough.." he said with sad smile, "- Not enough? Greg , sex was great" , she smiled shyly, "-I wanted that our first time would be perfect", he said with sad smile. "- But it was", she smiled at him and took his hand. He smiled back and kissed her over the table.

"- Now let's eat, you need energy..", she smiled half lips, and he thought that is some kind sign. "-Fine, it was delicious..", he said when they finished their dinner. "-And where is thanks for cook?", she said with cute smile and he thanked her with soft kiss.

Cuddy stand up took the plates and went to wash dishes. He was watching at her and she looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than before their love expression. He realised that one kiss is not enough and went to her. He hugged her from back and kissed to her neck, "-Greg...stop..", she reclined her head enjoying kisses.

They stood like that enjoying about few minutes till they been disturbed by someone's steps entering the kitchen, "- I'm glad that you two are happy but party is over", House and Cuddy stepped back from each other, it was her sister. "- Kid is at home", Alison said putting Rachel from her hands down on the floors. Cuddy smiled seeing her baby, she took her on hands and kissed to forehead. "- Thanks Alison for taking care of her", Rachel giggled on her hands, she missed her mommy."-It's nothing, I love this little girl".

Alison turned to House, they never met before. He looked totally different than Lucas. He was unshaved, with dirty t-shirts and with cane. She was confused, she was happy about Lisa, she deserve to be happy, but it was strange that she was with perfect guy but realised that she love someone else. That weird guy in the kitchen, who wasn't perfect guy, not even close.

"- Greg House", he came closer to introduce himself for Alison. He felt weird looking at that family picture, but he didn't wanted to leave either. "- Alison Cuddy ", they shook hands friendly. She was pretty too, off course not like Lisa.

"- We just had dinner, maybe you want too", Cuddy said to Alison coming closer to them. "- Thanks, but we ate in city. I think Rachel could be tired, I will put her to bed", Alison took her from Cuddy and left. "-I think she want me to leave", he said with sad voice, he saw that Alison didn't liked him. "-She will start like you, don't be mad, she liked Lucas", she sad with sad smile ,came to him and took his hand. "- You want me to leave too", he said looking at their holding hands. "- No...", he give her serious look, he didn't believed, "-It's just my sister and kid, we just started our relationship", he smiled half lips, "-You don't want them to see us together, to see this ", he squeezed her hand. She could see pain in his eyes, and it killed her. "-Greg, I want to be with you", she kissed him softly and he kissed back, but when he wanted to kiss deeper they were interrupted. "- I'm ok if he want to stay. If you are happy, I'm happy too." Alison smiled coming back to kitchen. House couldn't help but smiled, and caressed Lisa's back. "- House..", she gave him serious look, she saw his nasty minds. "- I promise I will be good boy.", she smiled at those blue ocean eyes "-Ok, you could stay...but we won't have sex", she whispered. "-Scared that she could hear you screaming?" he whispered with nasty look, but her face was angry, "-Sorry,...I'm fine even to be with you, ..you could sleep with as many clothes as you want", he smiled nicely and she smiled back.

Later they watch some TV until was time go to sleep. First Cuddy took Rachel to bed, when she came back to bedroom he was already in bed waiting for her. They just smiled at each other, they didn't felt weird, they felt comfy. They lied close to each other, he hold her with one hand, she put her hand on his chest and they felt asleep enjoying to be together .


	5. Chapter 5

House woke up first, he opened his eyes and saw her laying next to him, so calm , so beautiful. Her face was in front of his, very close, he felt her breath, heard her heart beating and couldn't stop smiling o himself, he felt so happy finally having her. He softly caressed her face and she woke up. "-Mmm.." she murmed feeling his touch, "- Good morning sunshine..", he whispered and she finally opened her yes. She saw most beautiful view, him, his face, his adorable smile. "-Morning..", she smiled back and he gave her soft kiss.

They laid there few minutes just looking and smiling at each other, enjoying this amazing moment. But alarm-clock start ringing disturbing their enjoy. "- What a hell..?", he shook his head, he couldn't understood that something could broke this moment so early.

"-It's my alarm-clock , it's 5am.", she smiled at him apologetically, but she was ready to get out from bed. "-5am? are you crazy..it's too early.." he put his hand on her waist and brought her closer. "-I need lot of things to do in the morning..", she smiled nicely hoping to escape from his hold, "- Like what? Rachel is sleeping and Alison could take care of her...", he hold her very tight but softly. "- Like my yoga" she smiled widely when his face showed his surprised, "- Yoga..? no way..You stay in bed...", he kissed her softly and closed his eyes to sleep few more minutes or hour, "- House..I need to do my yoga, I always doing yoga..to keep this body what you like..", he shook his head not opening his eyes "- I'm okay you what you are...I would love your body and with few kilos plus. You stay in bed..", she smiled, feeling that she can't escape from his hold she kissed him softly and closed her eyes, she could skip her yoga today and spend half hour more with House in bed.

But after half hour she really needed to wake up."- House...it's time to wake up..we need to work.." she kissed his forehead but he still stayed with closed eyes not waking up, "- I know that you not sleeping... but we will go to work today anyway...and I'm going to shower...", she took his hand from her and stood up. She watched at him few minutes, he looked so calm sleeping.

Cuddy went to bathroom and step in her shower, turned on hot water and enjoyed of hot water on her body, felt so good so relax all her muscles. She stand there few minutes when shower doors opened, "- House...", he stepped inside, "- Can I join...?" he said with smile and closed doors after himself. "- House...", she said laughing when he came closer and hugged her , "-I will help you to brush your back..", he said with smile caressing her back.

They both enjoyed shower, soaping and brushing each other, two naked bodies under hot water. After long showering, soaping each other they turned off the water and start wiping each other. House took towel and start wiping her back slowly, he was wiping and after towel he start kissing those places where he wiped. Her neck, her shoulders and back.

"- House...or you wipe or I will do it by myself," she said with smile, she enjoyed his kissed but there is no time, she need to get ready to work.

"-I'm wiping.. and we still have some time, no reason to rush..", he said still kissing her back, shoulders and neck. He turn her around, "-I need to wipe you..you still wet..", he start wiping her neck, shoulders, chest, breasts.."- House..." he hugged her, holding tight he start kissing her neck, shoulders.."- House...", she closed her eyes in pleasure, but she still tried to resist. He kissed her passionate to shut up, "- We doesn't have time for this..." she whispered melting in his arms, "- Not for long one..but for quickie...", he said with smile and brought her back to bedroom.

After quickie they get dressed and went to kitchen for breakfast. They sit by table and drunk their coffees when Cuddy saw the clock, "- House, you need to rush, you need to came back home to change before work.", he nodded and took some more sup of coffee. "- You know we haven't talked what we would do at work with this.." he took and squeezed her hand softly. "- yeah...I would like to wait little bit..", she said with small smile, like asking for understanding, but his face looked calm, "- In that way if I screwed it up very quickly.." he said in low voice with smile, he totally understand her worries. "- And Wilson too, if you don't mind..", she squeezes his hand and he nodded with smile, "- if secret than secret..it could be even more interesting..." he said with nasty look and smile.

After finished his coffee he took his things to leave "- see you in work..." he said and kissed her softly, "- Remember...I'm your boss...so no kisses in work...it's secret remember." She kissed him back and opened doors for him to leave. "-And we couldn't have lunch together..?" , he said in sad voice, "-We could if nobody won't start understanding anything...", he nodded with smile remembering their fights, "- I will miss you.." he give her one more kiss and left.

When House arrived to hospital he was trying to look normal, calm, maybe sad or angry as usual, he scared to look happy like a year ago after his hallucination. He tried not to smile, not to sing, not to think about her but it was not so easy. In inside he was too happy to hide it.

When he entered his office his team stood up from their sitting places, they were very worried about him, Foreman told them about Hannah death, about his mood, his sadness.

"- Good morning House, how are you..?" it was Foreman who asked, House was expecting it from him. But Taube and Chase was worried too. "- I'm fine..where is 13 ?", House nodded to them to thank for their worries and sit by his table where he found her letter. "- Go to found case for us, I need to check this", he showed them letter and they understood that he is going to Cuddy.

When House entered Cuddy's office she smiled and shook her head, she thought that he just missed her, but his face showed his worries, "- House...something wrong?", she studied him, but his serious face couldn't show what happened. "- 13 quitting...her Huntington takings up." He give her letter and sit in chair form of her. He just looked in one dock while she read. "- Are you okay..?" she asked when she finished. "- yeah..sorry for her, and I'm losing one of the best my team member. But I'm ok.." ,he seemed very depressed, House was very depressed after Kutner death, 13 is not dead yet, but she was more close, worked longer.

"- I'm sorry House.", she said in low voice not exactly knowing how to confirm. "- yeah..well I need to came back to work...see you later..", he give her smile and left. Cuddy thought that he will ask for kiss, maybe day off or something but he just came back to work. well, he knows best what he needs now.

When House left Cuddy's office he came to his friend, he always talk with him about something like that and others. He entered office without knocking like always, sometimes seems like he forget how to do that."-House...how are you..? Where you been..I came to you yesterday...", House sit in chair face to Wilson, "-I'm fine...", Wilson studied his sad face, "- Foreman told me about Hannah, I'm so sorry House", House nodded, "-13 quitting, her Huntington came sooner that we thought", he was looking at Wilson's desk, like watching in one dock. It was hard new and his friend always confirm and advising him. "-oh..that so sad, is she ok..?", finally House looked at him, "- I don't know, she just left letter on my desk, I found it this morning.", Wilson nodded, "- Are you ok? Would you work today ?", House nodded, "- Yeah..Chase is looking for case, probably I need to go now.", he just stood up and left. He looked sad, it probably haven't confirmed him, but it took some time to think.

House came back to his office, Chase already found the case for them. It was good one, puzzled, exactly what House needed. Hard work helps not to think about other things, about 13, Hannah, Cuddy. They had to work more cause now they doesn't have 13 anymore and she was very smart, very important team member. All team was very upset about Remy, she was their friend, they cared about her, and especially Eric, they broke up long time ago, but still she mean something to him.

After long day working House left home, he changed and left to his girlfriend, to Cuddy's house. He worked longer than she did, and when he arrived was kind late. "-House.." she opened doors with smile, she didn't expect him tonight, thought maybe he would like to be alone or to work longer. "- Hey.." he kissed her entering inside. "- Wait for me in the kitchen I made dinner. Alison left today I'm reading for Rachel.", she smiled and came back to her daughter room. House took off his jacket, shoes and came to Rachel room too. Cuddy was sitting on chair reading story for baby. House stand by door until he noticed that Rachel fall asleep. He came and hugged Cuddy from back, "- Missed you..", she smiled, she missed him too,"-She is sleeping, come to eat something..", Cuddy kissed her baby to forehead, blanked her and left.

They ate some and sit on coach together, holding each other on waists. "-How was your day today? Have new case?", she rest her head on his chest, "- Yeah..good one..yours?", it was new for him, talking about routine, sit together, not doing anything."-Nothing special, Wilson was came to me...I haven't told him about Lucas yet, thought if he would knew that I broke up with Lucas, he could start talking about us..", she squeezes their holding hands. House nodded, he forget about their secret, his head was full of other minds. "-Yeah..maybe that's better", he kissed her forehead. "- Everything okay?", he looked sad, thinking about something else, lost in somewhere, so close and yet so far. "- Yeah, sorry..it was hard day. Let's go to bed", he kissed her and she kissed back. "-You in mood tonight?" she asked when kiss become passionate and his arms start holding her tighter ."-With you I'm always in mood sexy lady..", he kissed her again and they went to bedroom not stopping kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry for late update, but I believe that it's my last chapter, thank you for reading_

Month later

Alarm clock start ringing waking both them in bed. Cuddy woke up first, she was lying by nightstand, so she turned off alarm clock and sit in bed. House woke up too, but he stayed in bed, hoping to get some more sleep until Cuddy will do her yoga.

Cuddy was watching at her sleeping boyfriend, he looked so cute and she couldn't stop smiling. She kissed him to forehead and get out of bed to do her yoga. Before yoga she checked her girl, she is big now, and she stopped waking so early .

Cuddy went to living room and start doing her yoga like always. In peaceful silence she could relax and concentrate just on her yoga. Her life was full now, she had everything what she always wanted, loving boyfriend, healthy beautiful child, lovely job. Her life now what it should be, what had to be long time ago.

When Cuddy finished her yoga she went to get a shower where she found House. "- Shower is waiting for you", House said opening doors for her, "- You woke up already?", she took off her clothes and step into shower to House "-Living with you all month I had to used to waking up so early", they both get into shower and start cleaning.

After enjoying shower together they start wiping each other, "- Rachel is sleeping?", House said in nasty voice and Cuddy understood what that means "-Greg I can't late to work", House kissed her neck throwing towel on floor, "- You won't, after month later I know how to count the time..". and they still wet went to bedroom. After month later their passion for each other is still on fire, they still want each other so badly, never getting enough.

After passion quickie they both was lying on bed catching breath, "- Now I need to get shower again, and I will be late.", Cuddy said finally standing up,"-I will stay in bed for little bit more.", House was lying in bed without any energy, he looked so tired, like he will get asleep again.

When Cuddy came back to bedroom after shower she found House still lying in bed, but fully awake, talking on phone. "- team called, seems I need get to work earlier, Without third team member they need my help even more. ", House said after hanging up. "- You should hire someone, you obviously need third person." Cuddy said in concern voice, House was still expecting that 13 will came back. "- 13 said, she came back when she will felt better, it's just month, it means 4 cases, we can wait, she is good doctor, and I need her.", he said angrily arguing. "-Promise, that if you won't finish this case in week, you will hire someone.", without 3 member they start working slower, 13 was very smart. "- You know that 13 left, not me, I can finish case in week by my own...ok fine." Cuddy was staring at him with serious angry look and House had to give up.

They went to kitchen to get some breakfast. "- You know maybe it's time to say Wilson about us, it's month now, I find out about Amber after 4 weeks." House said making coffee. Cuddy brought Rachel to kitchen too, who was awake now too. "- Yeah ok, but maybe we should wait until I came back", Cuddy start making breakfast for her baby. "- Until you came back? From where...?", House froze, he forgot about her trip, "-House, you forgot? Again? We talked about it all week, I'm going to conference", she shook her head she couldn't believe that he have so bad memory. "- For how long.?", House couldn't move, they spend all month together every day, and now she is leaving. "- I told you already..about 5 days.", she start feeding her baby. "- 5days? You will leave me for 5days..?", he was totally shocked. He used to see her every day, be with her every day, and now he can't imagine to be without her. "- You big boy, you will be ok. You have tough case, so you will work and won't notice that I'm not here", she smiled for him, but his face was still shocked. "- Won't notice...? Are you kidding me? ", she just smiled, she used to live with him too, and it would be hard for her too. "- You have to move back to your apartment, My mom is coming to take care of Rachel. It's just for 5 days, we will be ok." She said in low voice and came to kiss him. "- When you are leaving? ", he asked after passion kiss, "- About in lunch, I still need to do something in work.", he smiled widely, "- We need to plan when to do goodbye sex..", he kissed her in neck but she tried to push him away, "- Greg I need to work, and our morning quickie was goodbye sex.", she kissed him softly and came back to her baby. "- If I would knew that was our goodbye sex, it won't be quickie..", Cuddy smiled and finished feeding her baby. "- Sorry Greg, but we don't have time, I'm already need to go to work, and you too." She garbed her suitcase her coat, kissed Rachel to forehead and came to kiss House for goodbye. "- See you in work, just wait until Sarah came okay..?", she kissed his softly, "- who is Sarah? It's your mom..?", he said with sad voice, not wanting to meet her mom."- It's Rachel's nanny, thanks for you I needed to hire new one. " she kissed him again and left.

When she left he start getting ready for work too, and when Sarah finally came he left too. He felt guilty that Cuddy had to fire old nanny so now he tried not to talk to new nanny and not to say anything bad, nasty or humiliate.

When House arrived to work he was already in bad mood, all this month living with his lover he was in kind good mood, but now when she is leaving he is in bad mood again. If someone would knew about him and Cuddy they would understood but now no one knew, so his bad mood was new. Everyone was happy that he was in good mood, he wasn't so angry and stopped humiliating people, but now he is old House again.

Not to think about Cuddy House start working, working a lot and hard. Now just working could distract him, so he kept working. Cuddy put in charge some people to work for her and to watch House, but he was working without any words, he was working in his cases and even in clinic, when Cuddy came back she will see how good boy he was. And maybe they could get day off to spend some time together after 5 days not seeing each other.

Wilson get very suspicious why House is work so much and so hard it doesn't looked like House, but he start working so much just after when Cuddy left, so Wilson start thinking that something is happening. But House didn't talked with him about it, actually House thought about that and he even start ignoring Wilson, avoiding him, and his questions. House team was happy about him being so workaholic, they lost 3 member so House had to work with them, and even help to do some analysis.

5days seemed like month, they talked on phone few times, but it doesn't help, when you can't see, can't touch, smell, kiss. They spend 20 years not being together and they could handle it, it wasn't easy, but could spend days and weeks not seeing each other, but now, when they all month spend together every day, touching, kissing, having sex, those 5 days was like hell.

Finally went 6 day, and today Cuddy suppose to came back from her trip to work. House happy came to work earlier hoping to see Cuddy, but when he widely smiling arrived to hospital looking for her she wasn't there. Nurse from clinic told him that she supposed to be there, but she wasn't, so maybe she couldn't get back now, maybe she had to take other flight. He wasn't care, he just wanted to see her, he wanted her to be back now. His mood went down again, and his wide smile disappeared. Feeling angry and desperate he went to his office, but there he found at least one good thing.

"- 13. Please tell me that you are coming back, cause today I don't want to hear no more bad news", he came and sit in his chare. But 13 was smiling. "-I'm feeling much better, and I think I could came back for a while.", finally House smiled too. Now full team came back to work. House had new interesting case and everyone happily start working. This day seems to be not so bad after all.

Few hours later House came to clinic looking for Wilson to get lunch together, but there he found something much better that Wilson. In clinic was standing beautiful woman. She was talking with nurses and writing some files. House happily came to say hello. "- Dr. Cuddy, finally came back. Where is your responsibility leaving hospital for 5 days. ", he couldn't help but smiled and she smiled back, it's so good to see each other. "- Dr. House. Good to be back.", she give small smile and went to her office. and off course he followed her.

He went to her office and closed doors. He quickly came closer to her and they share hug. "- Oh my, I missed you so much.." he said in low voice tightly holding her in arms, scared to lose again. "- I missed you too", she said widely smiling. She looked at his deep blue eyes and kissed him softly, feeling softly lips of her he remember how much he missed it and he made this kiss much deeper coming to much more passionate kiss. He couldn't get enough, he missed her so badly, and she missed him too.

Suddenly they heard some noise, "- Greg did you locked doors?", he start thinking, but he couldn't remember, they quickly stepped back from each other and in a second doors open. It was Taub. "- House, you need to come, patient, it's something wrong.", House couldn't believe in it, he missed his girlfriend and he want to be with her, but now he have to work. "- Go...", Cuddy said sitting in her chare. And House had to leave.

When House and Taub went off her office, Taub whispered in House's ear "- You need to clean it off.", House shook his head not understanding , "- You have lipstick mark", House just smiled, "- No I haven't", Cuddy never used lipstick when they thinking to kiss. But when they step inside elevator House turn to look at elevator mirror and saw red lipstick mark on his lips corner "-Dam woman...", House quickly cleaned it off. "- I'm happy for you two. ", "- Oh...shut up..", House didn't wanted his team to know, and especially him, Taub always wanted them to be together. "- Don't worry I won't tell anybody.", he said when they step out of elevator coming to House office.

They start working on case. Patient get some new symptoms and they start searching for new diagnostic. Hour later House was free while his team doing some research. He decided to visit his girlfriend again. He found her in her office reading some files. "- hey you.." he came inside and sit in chare face to her."- 13 came back.", he said in proud voice. "- Congratulation.", she said with smile, now looking at his blue eyes. "- I think it's time to say Wilson about us, cause Taud already know." She get surprised, "- How? You told him..?", no way that he would told him, it doesn't make sense. "- No...it's your fault this time, You left lipstick mark on me.", he said almost in angry voice. "-really? I'm so sorry. I hope he won't tell anybody.", she said in low voice with small smile that he won't be angry on her. "- No, I don't think that he would, but we still need to tell to Wilson", she nodded.

Hour later House came to Wilson office "- Hey." He sit on chare, he need to wait for Cuddy. "-hey..I hear 13 came back and Cuddy too", House smiled "- yeah, woman can't live without me. " House start playing with small sand box on Wilson desk. "- You came just to say hello, or to took me to buy you lunch?", Wilson was staring at his friend obviously getting bored. "- No, I just need to wait for someone", but before Wilson could ask Cuddy entered Wilson office. "- Hey James, sorry I'm late", she said turning to House. "- You was waiting for her? What's going on ?", both House and Cuddy smiled at his confuse look. "- We want to tell you something ", House said smiling at Cuddy. "- You both? I don't understand", House laughed , he thought that for Wilson it won't be big new."- I broke up with Lucas..", Cuddy smiled "- I'm sorry..but what House have to this...wait...you not telling me that..", Wilson shocked, "- Well, yes, it's exactly what we are saying ", House said with smile taking Cuddy's hand, "- God, Wilson, you so slow" House laughed and Cuddy smiled too. "- well I need to go now, see you later", Cuddy said, kissed House to cheek and left. Wilson was sitting still in shock, he was lost his hope that his two friends could be together, "- Wow, that's amazing.." House smiled widely, he knows how amazing it is. Suddenly House phone start vibrating "- I need to go", House was ready to leave, "- wait, wait you need to tell me everything ", House just shook his head, "- We are together and we are happy, it's everything what you need to know." House smiled and left.

Later that day Wilson was trying to find House to talk but he was very busy on new case, so after work Wilson decided to visit House at his apartment. He knocked and after few seconds House opened doors,"- Oh, Wilson, I didn't expect you tonight, come in.", he left opened doors for him. Wilson entered and closed doors, "- Wow, there is so many boxes, you looking for new apartment?", in House living room was lot of boxes, so many that it was hard to walk free. "- yeah.. I wanted to ask you to talk with your ex wife, cause for me she offering very bad ones, I think she doesn't like me", House smiled and brought beer bottle for Wilson. They both sit on coach and start watching animal planet what House was watching before Wilson came. "- So, you and Cuddy..", Wilson finally speak "- yeah...me and Cuddy." House smiled, "- And you ok with Rachel? Or I should ask is Cuddy and Rachel ok with you?", House smiled widely, "- She is lovely child, we just want to be together and Rachel won't disturb us." Wilson just nodded, it was hard for him to imagine House with child. "- And how about Lucas?", House nodded, "- Well, she broke up with him, he still visiting Rachel, but I think he just want to take Cuddy back.", he said in low voice scaring to lose Cuddy. "- You won't hurt her right?", Wilson asked in concern voice, "- I won't promise, I won't screw it this time, not now when we finally together." , he said in low voice finally believing in his words. "- So you two are really happily together?" Wilson said smiling, "-yes we are, oh Wilson it's time for you to go home, she could arrived any minute now..", Wilson get shocked , "- Cuddy? She is coming now? ", House smiled, "- No, your mom, off course Cuddy. We are together you have to use to it that we spend time together." Wilson stood up and left after saying goodnight.

After few minutes Cuddy arrived, "- I asked Wilson to talk to his ex wife about apartment", she kissed him softly, "- thank you, cause those boxes is really uncomfortable", he kissed her softly "- that's why we always being at your.." she smiled "-But now my mom with Rachel, so we have to stay at yours", he smiled back, "- With you I'm good in everywhere, No way that that we won't celebrate yours coming back", she smiled back, and they start kissing passionately celebrating being together again. They won't stopped kissing more and more passionately going to bedroom to celebrate all night.

_I hope you liked it, thank you for reading_


End file.
